Out of the Past
by wondertross
Summary: Barbara and Tim are left alone in charge of the city when a new vigilante shows up. Is he friend or foe?


Title:  
  
A/N: In the absence of Batman,   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own em, never have, never will.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bruce, I already told you we'll be fine," Barbara assured the tall man pacing back and forth in front of the couch. "Tim and I can handle whatever goes on for a few days while you're in Europe."  
  
Bruce halted, fixing a steely gaze on his female partner. "You know under most circumstances that I'd trust you and Robin to look after the city for a few days, but I've been getting word about something big going down soon."  
  
Barbara stood, running a hand through her auburn hair. "I know, but this meeting for Wayne Enterprises is important too. You've told me as much. If anything happens that we can't handle I promise we'll get in contact with you right away."  
  
Bruce sighed heavily. "If this meeting with my associates in Europe didn't meaning saving thousands of jobs I wouldn't go. I don't like leaving the city without Batman for too long." He sighed again.  
  
"You're going to miss your plane Bruce, so quit stalling and get out of here," she told him dryly, her two hands on his back guiding him to the front door of Wayne Manor. The older man raised a quizzical eyebrow. He had been stalling, but since when could anyone read him that easily? Barbara wasn't sure, but she thought she detected the smallest of grins playing at the corner of his mouth.  
  
"All right, I'm going," he finally conceded. At the doorway he turned, sticking a finger in Barbara's face. "If anything happens........."  
  
She crossed her hands over her chest. "I know."  
  
"Good," he said, back to his gruff demeanor, "then I'll see you and Tim in a few days." He lifted the suitcase that had been lying in wait near the door and trotted out to the waiting limo. She waved him off, only shutting the door when the car disappeared from view.  
  
Alfred appeared at her left. "Ten bucks says we get a call at least twice a day from him, every day."  
  
The old butler just shook his head. "I am afraid Miss Gordon, that I am not so fond of parting with my wages. I will certainly not bet on that." She just laughed.  
  
--  
  
Barbara, now fully ensconced in her Batgirl persona, sat crouched atop the ledge of a tall building on the East side of Gotham. The face of the large clock tower told her it was nearing one AM, with no signs of any criminal activity below her. The small device on her utility belt that picked up on police broadcasts, had been silent most of the night. Whatever grand event the Batman had been worried about, it didn't look like it was going to happen that night.  
  
"Anything on your end Robin?"  
  
"Nope, all's quiet over here too. Maybe the Batman got it wrong. We haven't seen hide nor hair of anyone in ages, not Two Face, the Riddler, Poison Ivy, anyone."  
  
"Yeah well, you know what they say about the quiet before the storm. We shouldn't be resting on our laurels just yet. Look, we'll patrol another hour, and if nothing turns up call it a night."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Meet you back at the cave, Robin out."  
  
A flash of movement a few blocks away caught Batgirl's eye. At her hip the police scanner squawked to life. "We've got a 422 at 2364 Belltower Avenue, First Gotham Bank. Deploying two cars to the scene and more on standby."  
  
Barbara sighed. "Guess we spoke too soon. You get that Robin?"  
  
"Yeah, I heard it. I'm on my way, be there in five."   
  
She stood, taking two steps before leaping off the building's edge. She sailed through the air, arms wide, hair streaming out behind her as she fell. She grabbed the grappling hook from her belt and aimed it at the next building over. It shot out with a small bang and she felt the small, reassuring tug at her arm as she reached the end of her line, swinging down onto the roof below.   
  
She could hear sirens off in the distance, speeding toward the scene, but she knew in a matter of moments they would be too late. Night vision goggles allowed her to make out three armed men hovering just inside the entrance to the bank. She was still watching them, contemplating her best course of action when pandemonium erupted. There was a shout and one of the gunmen whirled, shooting off into the interior of the bank. The other two scattered. Something dark whizzed past her line of sight.  
  
Batgirl leapt onto the street in front of the bank. No one was watching the front door now. She sprinted for the door, barging inside. The vault door hung open, but none of the four men lying unconscious on the floor could take advantage. Confused and more than a little bewildered Batgirl stood in the center of the fray, staring. Then she heard the sound of running footsteps.   
  
She caught the tail end of a large, beefy man sprinting out the fire escape. A dark shrouded figure streaked after him moments later. For the briefest moment, Batgirl could have sworn it was Batman, but she dismissed the thought quickly. He was in Europe, besides, this other figure wasn't quite tall enough to be Bruce.   
  
Shaking her head Batgirl followed the two men. As she darted through the side door, two police cars screeched to a halt in front of the bank. Their lights cast eerie blue and red shadows against the walls. Batgirl barely noticed as she blew through the door into an alley.  
  
Not immediately seeing her foe as she rushed outside, Batgirl decided to take the aerial route. She jumped, hauling herself up onto the first rungs of the fire escape ladder next door. She climbed quickly, a dexterity born from years of experience in such matters. She leapt over the edge of the building onto the roof, landing lightly on the balls of her feet in a crouch. Her eyes swept over the scene.  
  
As luck would have it, one of her quarry had decided upon the same route. He was a roof ahead of her, running easily. Gathering himself, he jumped, sailing across the space between two buildings. With a small shake of her had, Batgirl took off after him, fists pumping at her sides. She too, sailed over the gap between shops.   
  
She glanced over the edge as she ran, spotting the thief from the bank running on the street below, seemingly unaware of the two people tracking him from above. But she was far less concerned about him, than she was about the other man on the roof. Try as she might, she could gain no ground on the other. It became obvious however, from the quick glance over his shoulder, that he was well aware of her presence.  
  
Reaching a street corner, the man on the streets stopped dead in his tracks. He bent over, hands on his knees, heaving. Batgirl's quarry hit the end of the last building. He paused, one foot up on the ledge, staring down at the bank robber. Batgirl jumped another gap, nearing herself to within a rooftop. "Hey, wait!"  
  
The dark figure turned her head, looking back at her. She couldn't even see his eyes, but something in his gaze pierced her, causing a bobble in her step. She dropped out of a run. The figure stood straight and just dropped off the edge of the roof, arms wide. Batgirl gasped. She rushed to the edge, peering over.  
  
The robber looked up just in time to see the figure jump off the roof. He withdrew his gun, firing three successive times. The dark vigilante threw something. It knocked the gun from the robber's hand. The jumper landed lightly on the street.  
  
The thief was at least two or three inches taller than the masked vigilante, his chest sizably wider. The robber stumbled beneath the first blow, but wheeled quickly, lashing out with a meaty fist. The other man ducked easily, and lashed out, planting a fist in the man's gut. Then he shot back, flipping over in a reverse handspring, at the same time striking out with a foot. His toe hit the bank robber beneath the chin.  
  
Batgirl didn't move from her perch. She merely watched, fixated on the fight. The firm line of her mouth deepened into a frown. There was something...familiar about the man, the way he moved, fought. But it was a vague impression, resting deep in the back of her mind and one she could not put her finger on.   
  
The robber's eyes gleamed with hate and fury. He lashed out once more with a great roar. His thick, tree trunk arms wrapped around the smaller man, crushing him. The dark figure from the roof did not panic. He twisted cattily, wrenching an arm free. He slammed a tightly baled fist into the other man's temple. His grip loosened. Two more blows and the dark figure had driven the robber to the ground. He fastened the man's wrists behind his back with handcuffs.  
  
The dark man stood, hands on his hips. Batgirl's mouth quirked. She started when he looked directly up at her. He nodded solemnly, as in conformation of the deed. He lifted two fingers to his brow in a sarcastic half salute. Sirens were approaching from down the street. Batgirl glanced over her shoulder, then back. When she looked back at the street the man was gone, vanished in the night.  
  
--  
  
She met up with Robin an hour or so later back at the Batcave. Barbara pulled off her cowl, shaking her hair loose. Tim was already dressed in street clothes, his nightshirt and sweatpants to be exact. A wet mop of hair fell across his forehead, telling her that he'd just showered. She smiled, feeling very close with the boy at that moment. She reached out and ruffled his hair.  
  
"I got there just in time to see Bullock loading the last of the thieves into the squad cars," he announced. He nodded, grinning. "Nice job Barbara, that was quick. It only took me a few minutes to get over to the bank, but you had everything all wrapped up."  
  
Barbara sat heavily in a chair by the cave's main computer. She peeled off her gloves. "I'd say thanks, but I didn't do it."  
  
"huh?"  
  
"It wasn't me Tim. I got the call, showed up, and someone was already inside. He took care of three and went after the last. I followed, that's it." The same prickling of familiarity in the man struck her once again. Her eyes drifted to the ground.  
  
"Barbara? Hey, Barbara, you okay?"  
  
"Oh, yeah I'm fine." She smiled weakly.  
  
"So who was it?"  
  
"I don't know. I didn't see his face. But whoever he is, seems like he's on our side."   
  
Chapter 1  
  
I've never written this before, so tell me what you think, good or bad. 


End file.
